1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to costumes and toys, and, more particularly, to costumes that create an illusion that the wearer is being carried by the costume character and to plush toys.
2. Description of Related Art
Costumes are known in the art that create illusions regarding the character that is the subject of the costume. For example, the costumes of Lundgren (U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,567) and of Stapleton (U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,098) make it appear as though the person wearing the costume is being carried by a character. However, it has been found that the heads and body parts of such costumes have a tendency to droop, rendering the costume less attractive and realistic.